A Real Man
by unicorn2022
Summary: Bella's going to the doctors for her first check up with the gynaecologist. She's scared and nervous, but can the handsome Dr Cullen reassure her, or will he find a problem he just has too fix? Rated M for a reason, lemons. If you don't like this kind of fanfic, please don't read! One-shot.


Hi, everyone, this is my first smut fanfic, I hope you like it. It is definitely for older readers only, you have been warned.

All character rights etc. go to Stephanie Meyer.

**A Real Man**

I sat quietly on the edge of the armchair, it was probably the most comfortable looking armchair I'd ever seen, but I was in no mood to enjoy it. I waited in the reception area and jiggled my leg nervously.

Soon there was a nurse, a sweet elderly lady, calling my name and I stood up to follow her, maybe this won't be so bad. The doctor will be pleasant, unobtrusive and professional and it'll all be over in 10 minutes.

"Here you go darling," The nurse said before she bustled away, I stood in front of the door for a second, "Dr. Cullen, Gynaecologist" it said. I took a breath and walked in and boy was I happy for that breath because now my lungs refused to co-operate.

Sat looking through some notes was 'Dr. Cullen', _his_ green eyes clear and focused, his locks begging to be messed up and his sharp, handsome face breaking into a smile before my eyes.

"Good morning, Miss Swan is it" He said glancing at his notes once more.

_Pull yourself together Bella._ I nodded and smiled tightly. "Hi." My voice came out in a slightly high pitched tone and I quickly coughed. His smile widened.

"No need to worry, I'm sure everything is all in order. Your just here for a yearly check-up, correct?"

I nodded again, _get a grip_, "Yes, it's my first actually." I said again in a slightly off tone. I watched him as he silently read through what must have been my notes. He couldn't be older than 25, and yet he was obviously a fully qualified doctor.

"Right," He continued, again in a kind voice, "I'll just ask you a couple of questions, then we'll get started, so your 18?"

"Yes, just turned 18 a few months ago" I said stopping myself before I continued waffling.

"And how much do you weigh, and how tall are you?"

"Um, about 50kg and I'm 5"5." He nodded writing down what I just told him.

"Right, and when was your last menstrual cycle?" He said looking me dead in the eye as a light pink blush blossomed on my cheeks.

"2 weeks ago" I said quietly and I saw a small smile play on his lips.

"And I assume this is your first visit because you recently became sexually active, so when was that?"

"Just over a month ago," I said my blush growing.

"And have you been sexually active again since?" This time I just nodded, unable to speak. "How many times?" He questioned again looking me in the eye.

"Just once," I replied softly. He nodded and finally put his notes down. He stood up and turned away as I fought my blush down and tried to get my breathing in check.

"One last question, are you on the pill or do you use other contraceptives?"

"The pill," I answered and I managed to look at him.

He turned around and passed me a white cotton robe smiling again, obviously trying to relieve my tension by being extra nice, it just made me flush more.

"Please remove all of your clothes, and put this on, I'll be back in a few minutes" He said excusing himself. As soon as he exited the room I breathed out and collapsed in my chair.

_You complete moron _I groaned to myself_ what the hell are you playing at just be a normal person already. This is going to happen for the rest of your life every single year. This guy sees hundreds of women naked, get a grip and act like a professional._

As I was giving myself a lecture I stripped quickly then put my robe on. I walked over the bed and sat uncomfortably on it.

After a minute or two Dr Cullen walked back into the room and smiled once more, "lets get going, now do you know how to do a breast examination yourself?" He said.

All sorts of images immediately went into my mind. _No, absolutely not, that is not what he means Isabella._ I shake my head feeling my blush coming back.

"Ok I'll show you," he walks towards me and pushes my shoulder up so I'm sat straight, my breasts sticking out then he grabs my hand. _Oh my god…_

"You have to massage your breast feeling for any lumps, that's on of the ways to detect signs of breast cancer." He says knowledgably. I feel awkward as he watches me basically fondly my breast, practically masturbating in front of him. He frowns.

"Don't just rub it, feel it." I look helplessly, "Not to worry." He says.

Before I can say anything he is brushing my hand away and is grasping my breast. I gasp quietly as his fingers grope and massage feeling for any lumps. _Breathe Bella, keep calm._ But I can't stop the first signs of my enjoyment. After about 30 seconds he switches to my other breast doing the same thing. My breaths become shorter and I can feel myself getting more and more aroused. _God you better not drip on the God damn bed Bella_.

He removed his hand, "Seems like that's all fine, if you'd like to lie down and put your feet up in the stirrups on the side of the bed." He says turning away to write some more notes. _Yeah sure, and just casually reveal my pussy. _

I slowly turned and did as I was told. Dr Cullen turned and smiled at me before he started getting various bits of equipment together, a smiled back weakly and tried to end the tense silence.

"So, um have you been practising long, you seem quiet young." I say trying to break the ice.

"I've been practising for 2 years now, I'm 24. I went to medical school a year early and did a fast track." He said, wow, smart, handsome and kind, full package!

"Right, that's great." I say awkwardly as he comes back over to me and sits on a stool between my spread legs. I'm glad I can no longer see his face past the robe over the top of my legs, that way he can't see mine which is surely beetroot red right now. He is so close I can practically feel him breathing on my pussy.

I swear I'm more worked up by that than I've ever been with Jake. _How can a mans breathe feel sexy?_

Dr Cullen starts to speak and I can definitely feel his breath, "This is the pelvic exam, I'll first put this speculum into your vagina, then I can take a look at the vaginal walls and the cervix, and finally collect a sample of cervical tissue."

I couldn't control it any longer as I felt a trail of cum drip out of my vagina. I closed my eyes willing the bed to drop my through the floor. As Dr Cullen moved part of the robe away to get better access I could now see his face and a small smirk was upon it. _Shit._

He pulled on a pair of gloves and snapped each, more cum. He reached for the speculum and raised an eyebrow at me, fully aware of my situation and about to tease me mercilessly.

"Usually we lubricate the speculum; however I find some patients don't need any extra lubrication." He smirked once more winking as he pressed it into my pussy. It was thick, I mean the point of it was to open up your vagina, but seriously. I've only had sex twice, and well, Jakes not that big…

After about 3 inches of it was in me I started panting, Dr Cullen pushed it more and at 6 inches I was releasing more cum. It was really stretching me, it was thicker than Jake and he was only 6 inches also.

Its all I can do not to scream out as he slowly pushes it into me. Too slowly, _God go faster! I need something, anything!_

Dr Cullen pushed the last two inches in and I moaned as quietly as possible as it stretched me more than ever before. As Dr Cullen pushed the last part his fingers grazed my clit and this time I couldn't stop the moan.

Dr Cullen was full out grinning by this point and as I glanced nervously at him, I could see some 'light bulb idea' flashing in his eyes, "Sorry, Miss Swan, I just need to reposition the speculum."

He pulled it completely out and pushed it in again harder _fuck_ and this time his fingers coming and staying in close contact with my clit. He leaned forward, looking through it into my vagina and 'ensuring that it was in good position' _yeah right…_

I no longer bothered to hold it in as more cum leaked out of me. Dr Cullen quickly grabbed a swab and took a sample of my cervical tissue before coming back and looking closely at my vaginal walls.

"Everything seems to be alright, I'm just a bit concerned about one thing." I barely registered his words as I took deep breaths and failed to control myself.

"What, what's wrong?" I mumbled.

"Well," Dr Cullen replied smirking. "It just occurred to me before that, well when I put the speculum in it appeared as if it was stretching you, and the fact you have no control over your arousal also suggests that you have never had an orgasm before. Have you actually had sex?"

I gasped and blinked, "Well, it's just. I mean I have had sex," I half blurted, he raised an eyebrow. "It's just, Jake isn't very big, and he didn't make me orgasm." I said frankly, turning into a tomato.

Dr Cullen looked shocked, "He didn't get you to orgasm, yet he did?" He said, "He must have been shit, a fine girl like you deserves a real man." He said then continued, "I can show you the difference between a boy, and a man."

My jaw dropped, was he actually saying what I think he's saying. He took out the speculum from my vagina and started unzipping his trousers and pulling out his dick. My eyes widened and he smirked at my reaction. His cock was at least 10 inches and very thick and it wasn't even fully erect yet. _Is he even gunna fit inside me!_

He pulled my legs out of the stirrups and swung the stirrups down from the bed. He took my feet, one in each hand and dragged my ass along the bed keeping my feet up.

He leaned down and licked my cum covered pussy and started to take total control.

"You know," he said, "I've always preferred a bit of hair." He was referring to my pussy which had been trimmed but not waxed. I still wasn't thinking straight. He released my legs and walked around to my side and took my hand. He placed it on his cock.

"That's what a real man feels like." His voice becoming deeper as I ran my hand along his penis, it was becoming more and more erect by the second until it was standing fully to attention. _Holy shit it just got bigger…_

Suddenly he was serious again as he looked me in the eye, "You are alright with this Miss Swan?" He asked, giving me one last option.

I met his eyes, "You have no idea," I said, "And by the way, call me Bella."

With that he took two long, quick strides around the bed, and lifted my feet once more, he lined himself up then stared at me for a second before fully sheathing himself into me in one harsh thrust.

"FUCK!" I cried, his cock was the largest thing I'd ever had in my pussy and it hurt, but boy did it feel good at the same time. He took my exclamation as encouragement and started to thrust deeply into me hitting all the right spots.

After a minute he lifted my feet higher lifting my butt completely off the bed and he gave a tug at my feet half throwing me up so he could reach down and catch my bum. Now he had better access and started playing with my ass.

It took less than a minute for me to cum, my first orgasm and it was pure nirvana.

"Fuck Cullen, fuck, fuck, fuck." I screamed as I came. Through my orgasm I contracted around him and as I came down from the pure ecstasy I felt his cum going into my as he kept thrusting harder and harder, ridding out his own orgasm.

We both finished and he placed my ass back on the bed, his hands roaming up my body to play with my breasts and his lips coming down on me, kissing and caressing me.

He fondled my boobs. "Maybe I should…just check these…once more" He said between pants, still recovering from his intense orgasm. I started to sit up, feeling more playful and confident.

"Maybe I should show you how I do it at home." I say watching his reaction. He smirked and nodded. I sat up fully and took the weight of my breasts into my beds and bounced them, his eyes grew wide.

I started rubbing and squeezing them, closing my eyes and moaning. I tweaked my nipples harshly and kneaded my boobs until I was dripping once more.

When I opened my eyes Dr Cullen was frantically jacking off. I reached over and placed my hand on top of his. I'd never given a hand job before, or a blow job.

Dr Cullen removed his own hand and I copied his previous movements. I slid vigorously up and down his dick, my finger tips just touching as they were wrapped around his massive thickness.

He grabbed my head and wove his hands through my hair as he kissed me, his tongue discovering my mouth for the first time. Soon he pulled away, his dick was throbbing in my hands.

He pushed my shoulders gently so I fell onto my knees, Dr Cullen Junior standing to attention before me. I nervously licked his tip, which elicited a deep groan from him, I did it again then took his tip swirling it round in my mouth.

Soon his hands where laced through my hair again, pushing my head into his cock as he thrust hard into my mouth, I deep-throated him and tried hard not to choke. He kept up a series of grunts and moans until I felt him come to his climax and he came in my mouth.

"FUCK" He screamed.

I tried to swallow as much as I could but some leaked down my chin, I stood and licked it up until he caught my mouth in a kiss, tasting himself in my mouth.

"Your fucking amazing Bella" He said between kisses. "Your turn."

He picked my up and laid me on the bed again but then turned me over so I was on all fours. He knelt behind me on the bed and started playing with my clit with one hand, mercilessly. He would pinch, rub, tug and run his fingers around my hole without ever entering. I started panting with the built up tension.

"Dr Cullen" I whimpered. It did nothing, he simply brought his other hand round and started teasing my breast also. I started bucking into his hand and trying to rub my legs together, anything to gain vital friction.

"Pleaseeee" I moaned again.

"No, you have to beg for it, what do you want Bella?" He asked in a strong domineering voice which just caused me to leak more.

"You, and your big, hard thick fucking cock, hammering my pussy until it bleeds." I scream.

"Alright then, if your sure." He said still teasing me.

"Dammit! Just fuck my you bastard!" I shout.

He moves his hand and thrusts in strongly, he push back into him allowing him to go deeper and deeper. I'm already so worked up I start contracting him, urging him to cum at the same time as me.

"Jesus Christ" Dr Cullen screams after a particularly harsh contraction. He thrusts harder and starts slapping and rubbing my ass as it moves back and forth in front of him. I swear I've never thought masochism was hot until I felt him slapping my ass and it felt so good.

"Shit Bella, I'm gunna cum!" He screamed. I reached round and started pinching my clit harshly and turning my on until I came with him following seconds later.

"Holy fuck Dr Cullen. FUCCKKKKK" I cried as I rode out my orgasm.

I fell to the bed, with Dr Cullen just behind me, spooning closely against me.

"By the way Bella," He said between breaths. "Call me Edward. And I might need to see you again tomorrow, to just make sure…that your problems were properly solved…to your complete satisfaction…and to mine."

I lay panting but happy. I guess I'll have to the gynaecologist more often…

**Thanks for reading...**


End file.
